


Beautiful Man

by perfectly_inept



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Is this an AU?, M/M, Vindell, lab AU, the lab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectly_inept/pseuds/perfectly_inept
Summary: The Lab employees talk about their beautiful DJ.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this. In case you can't tell by description the order is: Booth, Brennen, Sweets, Fisher, Daisy, Zack, Angela, Finn, Jessica, Rudolfo, Hodgins, Camille, Aubrey, Oliver, Edison, Arastoo, Julian, Max, Wendell, and Vincent.

Vincent Nigel Murray was a beautiful man. Ask anyone. Ask Mr. B and he would bash fully say,   
"Yeah, he's not bad looking." Ask his pregnant wife and after thinking for a moment she would respond,   
"Yes, I would say that he's face is symmetrical and aesthetically pleasing." Ask the other employees at The Lab and they would each answer, uniquely. The bar tender will serve you a drink before he even let you ask, then he would smile softly and say,   
"Yeah, I would say beautiful. That's a good word for Vince." Ask the cook and he would groan before saying,  
"What's beauty worth in a world that's going to end in fire, anyway?" And if you keep insisting he'll let up and say, "I guess that a little beauty makes the world less depressing. Vinnie's beautiful, you can say that." Ask the overly peppy waitress and she'll quickly smile and say,   
"Of course I think Vincent is beautiful. Not as beautiful as my Lance though. Lance is just gorgeous!" Ask the quiet and rational assistant and he'll look at you funny before saying,  
"Why are you asking me this? You should ask Sweets or Brennen." Ask the spunky hostess and she'll grin brightly before saying,  
"Yeah, he's a cutie, but I'd be careful asking questions like that. He's boyfriend's pretty scary." Ask the delivery boy with the sweet southern twang and he'll tell you,  
"No sire Vinnie ain't a bad looking guy." Ask the fiery, red-headed bar tender in training with the radical ideas and she'll smirk and say,  
"Vincent is a nice piece of eye candy, I'll give him that." If you can pull the Cuban man away from his hoards of woman he'll laugh and say,  
"You may not have noticed, but I do not swing that way, darling." Ask the mystery writer who always sits at the bar with a pen and a pad, he'll say,  
"The DJ? Mhm, you could say that, but I wouldn't use the word beautiful. I'd say exotic or maybe resplendent. Something more, British." Ask the tired FBI agent sitting next to him and she will take another sip of her whiskey before saying,   
"Vince is a kind soul. He's definitely beautiful." Ask her partner who is sitting a few seats down stuffing his face and he will swallow and say,  
"He's definitely one of the top ten in this club." Ask the drunk man who you always seem to find at the end of the bar with the curly hair and beard and he'll say,  
"Vincent? Nah. He's average at best." Ask the pop idol who performs before the DJ in question and he'll tell you,  
"I guess you could say that he's pretty good looking. For a pasty Brit albino at least." Ask the Iranian who just wants to talk to the owner and he'll ask,  
"Why are you waisting my time on this? Sure, the DJ's great." Ask the club lawyer and she'll tell you about all the trouble the Brit has gotten her into before saying,  
"He is handsome though. Why? Are you interested, Cheri?" Ask the old politician who doesn't believe in phones and he'll say to you,  
"That English boy? Yeah, he's a good kid." Ask the scary looking door guard chewing a toothpick and he will glare at you and ask why you're asking. And once he know that your question is completely innocent his face will soften and he'll say simply,  
"Vinnie, is gorgeous." Ask the man in question himself, he'll laugh as if you're his closest friend and this is your oldest joke before saying,  
"Yeah, I'm lovely." And returning to his equipment.


End file.
